Torque wrenches are well-known devices to insure the accuracy of tightening a bolt or nut. They generally have a head, a handle, an internal spring in the handle and external adjustment means. The range of adjustment is usually limited by the spring. Any drastic changes in the range of the torque wrench are difficult to make and, as a practical matter, impossible for the average user. They are relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture.
This invention solves the problems of the prior art by making a simple inexpensive, adjustable torque wrench. The torque wrench of this invention includes a head, a handle attached to the head and a pivoted grip which fits over the handle. A main spring is placed near the end of the handle and is located between the grip and the handle. The main spring may be readily changed since it is accessible without any other disassembly. The main spring itself may be moved toward and away from the handle or simply replaced and thus adds a large degree of adjustability. Located between the main spring and the pivot on the grip is a clicker spring. The clicker spring is mounted in a slot on either the handle or the grip. It moves within a slot and is easily adjustable. Movement of the clicker spring toward and away from the head changes the torque setting at which the clicker spring makes a noise indicating the proper torque has been reached.